1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display unit, more particularly to a display unit with ribs and grooves so that a plurality of the display units can be assembled to form a large screen wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a support frame 1 including a plurality of horizontal rods 101 and a plurality of vertical rods 102 interconnecting the horizontal rods 101 so as to form a plurality of mounting spaces 103 for receiving display units (not shown), respectively, and so as to form the display units into a large screen.
However, the large screen thus formed is divided into cells separated by the horizontal rods 101 and the vertical rods 102, which results in undesired partitioning of the image shown on the large screen.